


Walk with the Moon

by orphan_account



Series: A Night Without Stars [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cats have human hair, F/M, I'm not sorry, Nightpaw's hair is the fluffiest thing omfg, No regret, Original Clans (Warriors), P.O.V of an original female character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nightpaw and Leopardpaw, close friends from birth find their relationships tested.





	

**AmberClan**

**Leader:** **Alderstar-** Red tortoiseshell tom with long silver hair and piercing golden eyes

 

 **Deputy:** **Cloudfoot-** Long-haired white tom with a curly mane

           

  **Medicine** **Cat:** **Doefur-** Pale, dusky brown she-cat with white spots dotting her flank and tail

                        **Apprentice: Nightpaw**

 

**Warriors**

**Whitesnake-** White tabby tom with piercing green eyes

**Apprentice: Dawnpaw**

 

 **Buzzardtalon-** Dark tabby tom

 

 **Honeypelt-** Pretty golden she-cat with a soft curly mane

 

 **Shrewpelt-** Dusty brown tom with white paws

**Apprentice: Leopardpaw**

 

 **Jaywing-** Dark gray tom with bright blue eyes

**Apprentice: Eaglepaw**

 

 **Emberheart-** Light ginger tabby she-cat with white paws, long hair and green eyes

**Apprentice: Maplepaw**

 

 **Lizardtail-** Pale yellow tabby tom

 

 **Mothfur-** Mottled brown bengal queen.

 

 **Graylight-** Gray tom with one white paw

 

 **Rosefur-** Pale ginger she-cat with a pinkish hue

 

 **Sorrelheart-** Black tortoiseshell and white tom

 

 **Sagebriar** **-** Pastel calico she-cat

 

 **Thorntail-** Black tabby tom

 

**Apprentices**

 

 **Pinepaw-** Brown tabby tom with dark brown hair

 

 **Nightpaw-** Black she-cat with fluffy, neck-length black hair and wide yellow eyes

 

 **Leopardpaw-** Golden Bengal she-cat with curly, soft hair

 

 **Eaglepaw-** Dark brown tabby tom with white paws

 

 **Dawnpaw-** Dusky rose tabby she-cat

 

 **Maplepaw-** Brown tortoiseshell she-cat

 

**Queens**

 

 **Tawnyripple-** Black tabby queen, mother to Birdkit and Stonekit

 

 **Russetwing-** Dark ginger tabby queen, mother to Applekit 

 

 **Willowtail-** Pale yellow tabby she-cat with long, whispy hair, mother to Palekit and Patchkit

**Elders**

 

 **Cinderwing-** Gray American curl, eldest cat

 

 **Blindeye-** Gray tabby she-cat with a horribly scarred left eye

 

 **Blackberry-** Dark gray tabby tom with black specks, retired early due to asthma

 

 **Owlfur-** Black tortoiseshell she-cat

* * *

 

**HavenClan**

 

 **Leader:** **Brindlestar-** Dark brown tabby queen

 

 **Deputy:** **Whiteface-** Black tom with an odd all-white face

 

 **Medicine Cat:** **Speckledegg-** Elderly tan she-cat covered in black spots

 

**Warriors**

**Stormwhisker-** Dark gray tabby tom

**Apprentice: Sunpaw**

 

 **Thistledown-** Soft white she-cat with soft, spiky, gray-tinted hair

 

 **Reedclaw-** Reddish-brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: Goldenpaw**

 

 **Sweetflower-** Pastel calico she-cat

**Apprentice: Badgerpaw**

 

 **Mistleflower-** Black she-cat with bright green eyes

 

 **Harefoot-** Small brown tom with white paws

 

 **Brackentail-** Golden brown tabby tom

 

**Queens**

**Furzecloud-** Pale golden she-cat with a white belly

 

**Elders**

**Wildrunner-** White and black tom

* * *

 

 

**DewClan**

 

 **Leader:** **Morningstar-** Pale ginger tabby she-cat with a broken spine

 

 **Deputy:** **Hawkstorm-** Mottled gray tom

 

 **Medicine Cat:** **Mosswing-** White and black she-cat with moss-green eyes and soft black hair

 

**Warriors**

**Mallowslip-** Soft gray she-cat

 

 **Ivycloud-** White and gray tabby tom

 

 **Rowanheart-** Ginger tom with green eyes

**Apprentice:Chestnutpaw**

 

 **Featherwing-** White tabby she-cat

 

 **Stormflower-** Pretty gray American Shorthair

**Apprentice: Volepaw**

 

 **Oakleaf-** Brown tom

 

**Queens**

**Bramblerose-** Bindle tortoiseshell she-cat

 

 

 **Lilyseed-** Pastel calico she-cat

 

**Elders**

**Piketail-** Elderly gray tom with a thick, long sweeping tail

* * *

 

**BriarClan**

**Leader:** **Yarrowstar-** Pale yellow tabby tom with darker stripes

 

 **Deputy:** **Poppyheart-** Black tortoiseshell she-cat

 

 **Medicine Cat:** **Meadowfrost-** Brown tortoiseshell tom with white paws

 

**Warriors**

**Frogfoot-** Black tom with white patches

**Apprentice: Larkpaw**

 

 **Ashtail-** Dark gray tabby tom

 

 **Pebbledust-** Brown calico she-cat

 

 **Rushclaw-** Dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentice:Duskpaw**

 

 **Mouseheart-** Small brown tom

 

 **Flowernose-** Ginger calico she-cat

 

 


End file.
